The Girl Who Seduced the Sun
by Xardia
Summary: Sanzo like usual is having a rough day, but it is only to get rougher for him when he finds out a random girl just goes up and kills a Sanzo Priest and he has to capture her.  Full summary inside!
1. Mysterious Girl

Xardia: Hey everyone! Just to let you guys know, this would be my first time posting a fan fiction(yay!). As we all know us fan fiction writers always need is a inspiration, ideas, written chapter, computer, fans, and good comments and critiquing. I prefer also that people don't do _FLAMES _against my story! May it be because you don't like this anime or my writing style. Anyway I hope you guys will come to love my story and would love to read more of it. I also had a couple of friends help on the story their names being Kyoko57(she does stories on fiction press) and Ninjagirl91(that is her fan fiction account name she also does fiction press under the name Hieisgirl91). Plus a little help from my sister Shebacat10(she also has an account on fan fiction). Oh yeah I totally forgot to mention that for my fan fiction stuff I have a e-mail for it. is the e-mail address. This is going to be dedicated to you guys, whatever the issue e-mail here.

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SAIYUKI STUFF. SAIYUKI BELONGS ONLY TO THE AUTHOR MR. MINEKURA KAZUYA. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE PLOT I MADE UP FOR IT, NOTHING ELSE! IF I DID OWN IT...LETS SAY IT WOULD BE DISATEROUS AND IT WOULD NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN.

Summary- Sanzo like usual is having a rough day, but it is only to get rougher for him when he finds out a random girl just goes up and kills a Sanzo Priest and he has to capture her. The thing that gets Sanzo is that girl he needs to capture seems familiar to him. With that questions start popping about. Who is this girl? Why did she kill the Sanzo Priest? Why does she seem familiar to Sanzo? One can only hope that there will be answers to theses questions.

Sanzo: Alright bratty kid get on with the dumb-ass story line before I shoot you *pulls out the banishing gun and has it gun point at my head*.

Xardia: Okay! Okay Sanzo, I'll get right on it, just put your gun down. *whispers- grumpy like usual I see*

Sanzo: What did you say brat *close to pulling the trigger*

Xardia: Nothing Sanzo. Nothing at all.

Sanzo: That's what I thought *puts away the banishing gun*

The Girl Who Seduced the Sun

Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

"Welcome back Master Sanzo! It's good to know you're back safe and healthy!" Said a pestering bald monk, who's name I can't remember. I think it was Hiroku, but then again, I couldn't care any less what his name is.

"Well if you don't mind, I shall retire to my room for the night. Make sure nobody comes into my room alright, unless it's an emergency."

"I'll make sure nobody disturbs your sleep Master Sanzo,"replied the annoying monk. Without another word, I left the damn monk to go to my room.

When I enter my room I went straight to my bed. It's all the damn monks(referring to the three floating heads monks-will have to get the name) fault that I'm this tired. Lately all they seem to make me do is a mission after mission. If it's not a guy who did a huge genocide, it's a guy stealing tons of food supply. Not only that, but now they got me on a wild goose chase for a girl who has killed a Sanzo priest. Why in hell would the girl murder a Sanzo priest anyway, it doesn't make any sense! The damn monks(three floating heads)weren't able to tell me much of anything besides her name, her appearance, and that it was her fault for the Sanzo's death. For some reason or another even the damn monks(three floating heads) don't know why she killed the Sanzo priest. She isn't even a god-damn(replace later) demon either, she just a regular human. And because of her little escapade, people are starting to blame the crime on demons when it's not even their fault. Of course just to make things worse, her profile sounds vaguely familiar to me for some god-fucking reason. Reasons I don't know of,which of course pisses me off. I guess all I can hope for is that I capture her quickly, get answers, and escort her to Chang'an for her to get evicted for her crime and get punished. There be no use for me to worry about it now I should get some rest. Tomorrow I'll eat breakfast, pack up, and then go traveling _again_ to find the damn girl. Putting that thought to rest at least for tonight, I went straight to sleep. Or so I thought.

An image was forming in my head. There was a girl at a river and it seems that she is stumbling a bit. _Alright _mind what are you trying to tell me here. It's a drunk girl, so what! What does this have anything to do with me. As if my mind was trying to get my attention, I got a massive headache. Instantly I grabbed my head, even though I know holding my head won't ease any of my pain, I did it anyway. Okay, okay I got your damn point! Just stop this god-damn(change later)pain. Then as if my mind heard my plea, the pain stopped instantaneously. In order to not get the migraine again, I watch the image that my mind was giving me. As if my mind put the image on pause, it started again with the girl still stumbling on her feet. _"Man, this poison is really doing me in good. Cliches like this really do damn suck. If I don't get to a town soon I might not live much longer..."_ At that moment the girl fell unconscious due to the apparent poison that she mentioned in her body. Okay mind, what does this have anything to do with me? For I certainly don't see why you put this image in my head! Again I got a surge of torment though out all of my head, as if my mind was getting irritable with me. Alright, alright just get to your damn point already! With what I think my mind got some sick satisfactory having the power over me. The fact that it's winning is not only irritating and sickening, but also saddening on my part. With it's sickening satisfactory of winning, my mind stopped the pain and did a close-up of the girl. She had long light silver hair, a ripped up sleeve from where I'm guessing she got attacked and poisoned, blood spilling all over her from the injury, and she looked like she was a bit over average height. Now that I think about it isn't that the description of the...Fuck! Finally satisfied my mind made the image disappear and left me to my own scrabbling.

God-damn it, apparently it's illegal for me to get some rest around here! Abruptly, I got out of bed, got the stuff I needed from my room, and ran out of my room. Of course with Hiroku still in the hallway, he was clueless of what was going on. "Master Sanzo is everything okay! Was somebody to loud for you to sleep? If that is the problem, I could scold them for you." Asked Hiroku.

"No Hiroku it's not that, I just remembered there is something important I need to."

"Is there any way I can help you then Master Sanzo?" Inquired the monk. I stopped running for a moment to think.

"Hiroku get a room set and ready. Also get a doctor here in the temple. I'm going to get a guest who is poisoned right now. By the time I get back I hope to see all the stuff ready."

"I'll make sure that everything is set and ready by the time you get back Master Sanzo!"Declared Hiroku.

"Good, I'm depending on you Hiroku." Now I should get going or all this work goes for nothing. Not needing anything else I ran straight out of the temple, through the city, and into the woods.

By what the image that I was given by my oh so _wonderful_ mind, it seems she in the deepest part of the forest. After what has felt like hours of running endlessly, I finally found her unconscious body near a river. Quickly I ran to her to check her condition. She is as pale as a ghost right now. It looks like she is only getting worst, better swiftly get her to the temple. Hurriedly I grabbed her and sprinted to the temple with her in my arms. That monk better have the stuff ready or I'm going to be pissed.

Eventually when I got to the temple I was only at the stairs. I was so worn down from all the running and my exhaustion that I was tempted to sit on the stairs for even a little while. I can't sit down just yet though, when I know this girl has the poison out of her system then I'll rest. Effort and determination being the only things keeping me awake at this point, I dragged my weight and her weight up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, I saw Hiroku impatiently waiting for my return. When Hiroku saw me he ran down the stairs to greet me. Of course I just stopped walking out of reaction. Though before he spoke, he saw the extra luggage that I held in my arms and looked at me questionably. "This is the guest I was talking about earlier Hiroku." Hiroku eyes got huge with realization and astonishment of what I was doing.

"Master Sanzo, why is the guest a girl? Yet again questioned Hiroku.

"Hiroku I don't have time for you right now. I need to get her to the doctor so she won't die from poisoning." I could feel my legs being in pain and wanting to give out right from under me by just standing in one place for to long. "Well if you don't mind Hiroku, I shall be on my way. And if you want your questions answered then I'll do it later." Not wanting my legs to give out I went and walked on to the temple.

After a few moments of silence with me walking up the stairs, I heard loud foot steps coming from behind me. "Master Sanzo! Can I take the girl off your hands and carry her for you?" Asked Hiroku. I don't know why but I just didn't want to hand her to over to Hiroku.

"No Hiroku I'll handle her myself. Just show me where her room is, and then get the doctor in her room for me." As a response Hiroku shook his head and lead me straight to the room that was set up for her.

When we were at the entrance of her room, Hiroku turned abruptly to go get the doctor while I took her in the room. Lightly and gently I put her sitting up on the bed. Great now all I have to do is wait for Hiroku with the doctor, get the poison extracted out of her, get the doctor to see if there are anymore life threatening things trying to kill her, if there is get the doctor to get on it, let her rest, and then I can go to my room and sleep! Not to far from the bed was a desk and a chair. Just because I didn't want to wait while standing, I took the chair from the desk, placed it beside the bed and sat.

Several minutes passed by and now I was starting to get pissed. Where the hell is that monk and doctor! Don't they understand that if she doesn't get better it's my ass. Eventually the doctor and Hiroku came into the room. I was surprised when I saw the doctor. The doctor was a female. A female with black hair, dark emerald eyes, and was quite petite in size. Bring in one girl in the temple was a pain enough. That's probably why it took them so long, for they likely had to explain the situation several times over before they got here. Once I knew the doctor was in the room, I got up and took Hiroku with me out of the room. When I was out of the room, I immediately asked Hiroku why it took him and the doctor so long. Even though I likely already know the answer to it. "Hiroku why did it take you so long to get the doctor?"

"I'm sorry Master Sanzo, but all the monks were all wondering why the woman doctor was here. When we would finished with one group, another group would come wanting an explanation. It was like that the whole way. That not including me asking why she was here when I definitely asked for a male doctor. Though apparently the doctor I asked for is her husband. And due to him suddenly injuring his hand, she quickly had to get ready to take his place. Now again I say sorry for my incompetence and how it has burden you so." Explained Hiroku. This day only gets more exhausting by the second. With a sigh, I just shook my head at Hiroku.

"It's alright Hiroku, as long as the guest survives all are work won't go to waste." I was so exhausted but I had to stay awake. I only had to stay up a little bit longer I told myself under my breath.

"Master Sanzo if you want to sleep I can watch over the girl for you until you wake up." Said Hiroku.

"It's okay Hiroku, just get me some coffee and I'll be fine."

"Okay Master Sanzo. I'll go get your coffee set and ready," replied Hiroku. As if in a hurry, Hiroku left to go make me some coffee. He is going to need to run as fast as he can or I'll fall asleep on my feet. Not wanting to stand up anymore, I sat down on the floor.

Now that I hopefully have time to myself, I started to think of how I could of known the girl who is as far as I know poisoned. Her name is Xue and she has the appearance of long light silver hair, only slightly darker silver eyes, her height is more than the average height of a girl, she is 17 years old, has cold personality at points but most of the time is a happy all around person. We must have been young at the time because if it was recent it would be a lot easier to remember. It just had to be around the Kinzan temple because I never left that place until a few years ago. Time went by quickly but still not getting a single clue of who the girl was to me in relation. Damn it, why the hell can't I seem to remember her? You would think that seeing little to no girls in your life would make it easier to distinct one girl out of the bunch. Though with much difficulty, it seems my mind can't get the memory from were ever it is and it's quite annoying. Randomly an image pop up in my mind. It's an image of a little girl with long light silver hair, her eye color only being slightly darker silver, her height was short so she must be young at the time, and she is wearing what looks like a monks kimono. This must be Xue! Why the hell is she wearing a monks kimono. It doesn't make sense at all. Just when I thought I had it, Hiroku's loud foot steps interrupted my train of thought. Which in turn made me lose the image in my mind and everything else with it. Shit, god-damn it Hiroku! Who knows when I'll be able to possibly figure out all this again. "Master Sanzo here is the coffee you asked for," spoke Hiroku. With only half appreciating his work, I took the coffee from him a little pissed off. "Is there something wrong Master Sanzo?" asked Hiroku. There no point in telling him what I'm thinking about, because he'll only freak out about it.

"It's nothing to worry about Hiroku." Even though he is the reason why I'm pissed.

"If you say so Master Sanzo,"replied Hiroku. Though as if afraid of me doing something to him, which he should be, he quickly went and sat immediately at the other side of the door. After Hiroku sat down I took a sip of coffee. I could already feel the effects of the coffee waking every nerve in my body, of course it's only temporary. I hate to admit it and all, but the damn monk makes some good coffee. To not lose the effects of staying awake I took another sip of coffee. Leaning my head against the wall behind me, I let the effects of the coffee over take me. After awhile I finished the coffee off and put it down on the ground next to me, but there was still no sign of the doctor coming out to tell what the girl's condition was.

Now that I think about it I owe Hiroku an explanation of what's going on. Even though this isn't really his business. With a sigh I was about to explain to Hiroku what was going on, but Hiroku stopped me before I could. "It's alright Master Sanzo, you don't have to explain it to me. I shouldn't even doubt your judgment on things anyway. For your a priest of high ranking while I'm a lowly monk in training. Plus this is probably part of an important mission from the Three Aspects anyway right". Said Hiroku. I don't why but I'm really starting to like this monk. Maybe it's because he gets straight to the point while the other monks like to beat around the bush when they talk to me. Well what ever it is, it really is making me like him.

"If that's the way you want it, so be it." Silence engulfed the entire room. Alright what is taking that doctor so long to take care of one person. Just as the thought of bursting into the room crossed my mind, the doctor came out of the room and into the hallway. Finally she's out here, now I can get down to business. "How is her condition doctor?"

"The patient is fine, Priest Sanzo. Luckily I got to her in time. For if she had the amount of poison in her system just another hour she would be dead," replied the woman doctor. That's a relief, if she died I would so be getting an almost endless lecture from the Three Aspects. "Though I would like to ask you a question Priest Sanzo, if you don't mind." Spoke the doctor. What the heck does the doctor want to know, I wonder. What ever it maybe, I should probably have Hiroku leave.

"Hiroku, could you please leave. The doctor and I need to talk alone for a bit." Once Hiroku heard his name being said, he got up from the floor and went to me.

"My apologies to you Master Sanzo. It seems I was starting to fall asleep before. Maybe I'm just not self-disciplining myself enough. With much apologies may I ask you again what you were telling me to do." Said Hiroku. As much as I'm starting to like this monk, his apologies and politeness were getting on my nerves. When I made myself look a Hiroku, he looked terrible. Bags were starting to form under his eyes from lack of sleep(though I probably look worse) and it seems he is having a hard time staying awake. I guess I shouldn't give him a hard time.

"Hiroku just go get some sleep alright and don't worry I'll sleep when I have the chance okay." I think Hiroku understood what I said to an extant. As his only responds to what I said was a nod of his head and leaving in the direction of the sleeping quarters of all the monks. Hope he doesn't get hurt along the way. What the hell! I shouldn't be worrying about that stupid monk. Ever since that damn Xue girl has come into this temple I swear that all I have doing is being more kind. What ever I need to talk to the doctor anyway. I pointed to the door to which was the room where Xue was likely sleeping. "If you don't mind doctor, I would like to talk to you in here." The doctor nodded her head and opened the door to the room and entered the room. Not to far behind I entered the room and closed the door behind me quietly.

"Now hopefully we won't have little eavesdroppers listening on are conversation. You can ask your questions now to your hearts content. Though I would like to know your name first."

"My name is Dr. Arisa Ito*, but you can call me Dr. Ito. One of the things I want to know is that do you have any relations to the patient?" Asked Dr. Ito. Of course! She just had to ask the question that I still don't have an answer to yet myself! I guess I'll just have to go with my gut feeling of Xue being my old childhood friend. Though I haven't seen her since we were kids.

"Xue is an old childhood friend of mine back when I was living at the Kinzan Temple as a simple monk-in-training, Dr. Ito. And I would like to see her well then poisoned and dead."

"I see Priest Sanzo. I just wanted to know your relation to Xue, to see if you were the one I needed to tell this really this perturbing news." Answered .

"What perturbing news Dr. Ito?" What could possibly be the problem now! Wasn't she the one who said Xue was fine!

"The fact that I think Xue has been raped and abused is the thing that is perturbing me Priest Sanzo. Affirmed Dr. Ito. Abused _and _raped, what the fuck! Was it the demon that she ran into fault or was it a different person entirely? I swear, the deeper I keep getting into this case the more fucked up it's getting.

Even though it was a stupid question(which I hate stupid questions whether they be from another person or me) I asked any way. "Are you sure Dr. Ito that Xue was abused and raped?" Maybe I just wanted a benefit of a doubt, that with my luck(which is crappy by the way) the person that was likely an old friend of mine wasn't abused and raped. Either way if she is my old friend or not, it still going to add on to my pile crappy events in my life.

"Quite a few things have lead me to my hypothesis Priest Sanzo. The fact that Xue has old and new cuts, bruises, and burns all over her body. The cuts look like that the abuser/rapist would grab any sharp object closest to them and cut her up with it. For the burns most of them I think were cigarette burns, which leads me to believe the abuser/rapist was possibly also a drug addict. Then for the bruises I think the abuser/rapist would beat her for the heck of it or would strike at her in anger. Which lead me to possibly conclude that the abuser/rapist is also sadistic. And if the abuser/rapist was sadistic, there is very big chance that some where in this relationship between them that she was also verbal and mentally abused. There was also physical signs that she was roughly handled during the sexual intercourse. Leading to the point of being sexual abuse/raped Also when I was getting the poison out of her system, I come to notice that she had other chemicals in her body. Meaning that Xue was also drugged. Priest Sanzo do you see now of my reasoning's of what has happened to Xue and why I asked you of your relation to her. Reported Dr. Ito.

How the fuck did she survive that hell hole. Just by being near that person she must of wanted to die. Drugged, abused, and raped those very thoughts kept on swirling around inside my mind like an endless typhoon. After awhile I noticed the doctor was patiently waiting for my response on this matter. Putting my face on one of my hands, I tried to think for a moment. I thought that the only person that could make as wordless as I'm now was Master Koumyo, but apparently I was terribly mistaken. "What can I say Dr. Ito. Should I just say that I grateful she is still alive, and know that eventually she'll heal from her many wounds? Though what about her scars? They'll heal I know but if there is anything I know about scars is that they'll always be constant reminders of the bad times." Why is it that I'm going into hysterics? If I'm not careful I'll actually start crying. In front of this woman none the less. When I saw Dr. Ito get ready to speak to me again, I stopped her when I signaled her to stop. Pity is the last thing I want from anybody right now. Once I was able to collect myself together I motioned her to continue.

"If you thought I was going to pity you Priest Sanzo that was the last thing on my mind. What I was going to say was that once Xue wakes up, I want you or somebody to bring her to my home/office so I can do a proper check up. I prefer though that you do it A.S.A.P Priest Sanzo, said* . It must have been written all over my face of what I was thinking, damn it. "You have great huge bags under your eyes Priest Sanzo, you should get some rest. I guess it's about time I leave anyway, until we meet again Priest Sanzo, good-bye." Said* . Without another word Dr. Ito turned around and left the room.

Why can't I ever seem to get a damn break from life's cruel game. I swear every time I get pass one damn cruel joke, I get handed another. It's like somebody up there is out to get me or have a crude sense of humor(with my luck it's likely both). One thing is for sure, I'm getting sick and tired of playing that person's game.

Now that mostly everything is settled, I should get some of my own sleep. Quietly, I walked out of the room and shut the door. Wait a moment, if I leave her in there alone who knows what stupid stunts those damn monks will do. When will I ever get a fucking break around here! In a now more worst mood than before, I stomped down to my room, got my bed stuff, and head back to the room to where Xue was sleeping. Once I had all my stuff all set out and ready and was about to go under my covers a thought just had to plague my mind. _ What should I do if Xue wakes up before me?_ Grudgingly, I went to the desk which thankfully had a pad of paper and a pen so I could write a note. As soon as I had the paper and pen I started to write messy of the directions.

Hiroku,

if I'm not awake by the time are guest is awake, I want you to take care of her for me until I do wake up. Meaning I need you to keep an eye on her. Also bring her to Dr. Ito's place to get her a proper exam. Don't worry if I don't wake up for a couple days, for the reason is because of my lack of sleep. In other words don't panic if I'm asleep for 3 days straight days or longer. Even ask Dr. Ito and she'll tell you the same thing(if your that worried). Wake me up only for emergencies! When you need me I'll be in the guest room likely sleeping. I'm only in here for her protection, _nothing else_.

Priest Genjyo Sanzo

I don't know why but, it seems for some reason I could just trust Hiroku to look over her while

I'm asleep. Being the third time today, I went to my room, drop the note off, and went back to the other room to attempt to get some sleep. I think I finally can get some sleep, so I hope. Finally being under some covers, I closed my eyes to get some very appreciated and needed sleep.

Sanzo: What's with me possibly knowing this women, brat?

Xardia: Hey you're the one who likely knows her not me.

Sanzo: That's because you wrote it that way.

Xardia: You're the one telling the Story.

Sanzo: It's because you wrote it in my point of view.

Xardia: Yeah so what's your point.

Sanzo: The fact you're the author and the one writing this crap that I'm doing

Xardia: I still don't see your point Sanzo.

Sanzo: Then I'll make you see the point brat *takes out the banishing gun from his magical robe sleeves and starts shooting in my general direction*

Xardia: *Screaming, dodging bullets, and running away* Ahhhhhhhh, Sanzo stop shooting at me! I'm sorry, I was being a smart ass I admit it!

Sanzo: Not until you _really_ learn what "the point" is brat

Xardia: Well this may take awhile folks but once I'm not being shot at and can concentrate I'll write the next chapter. I think the next chapter is going to be about Sanzo having a dream/memory about Xue

Sanzo: *Stops being trigger happy* What about Xue are you talking about.

Xardia: *Stops running away* Oh it's about you having a dream/memory about her.

Sanzo: Who the said I wanted to remember her.

Xardia: You did Sanzo!

Sanzo: That's because you WROTE IT THAT WAY! *starts shooting bullets at me again*

Xardia: *Starts running away and dodging bullets again* Here we go again! Until next time readers, good bye! At least I hope I live long enough to write the next chapter. *Bullet skims against my face* Eek! Sanzo!


	2. A Past Long Forgotten

Xardia: Finally I got chapter 2 of _The Girl Who Seduced The Sun_ up and running! It took me forever to write all this because of holidays, writer's blocker, writing other stories, and simply just being distracted. Oh course with no reviews on the story, it was hard to motivate myself to write. I hope to get reviews this time for it really make me sad not to get any.

Sanzo: Oh stop your whining brat! Just get on with the story and move on with life!

Xardia: Sanzo stop being such a jerk! Trust me you'll just regret it because I can make your life really miserable in this fanfic real quick!

Sanzo: Like you haven't already brat!

Xardia: I can make even more so if you keep it up!

Sanzo: *Grumble grumble*

Xardia: Yay for the power of being a writer!

Sanzo: *Pulls out banishing gun shoot a couple bullets my way* Okay that's it I'm shoot you dead brat!

Xardia: Ahh not again with bullets! You need to go to anger management classes! Like seriously! Anyway let's start this chapter before I get killed off by a rampaging Sanzo.

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SAIYUKI STUFF. SAIYUKI BELONGS ONLY TO THE AUTHOR MR. MINEKURA KAZUYA. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP AND THE PLOT I MADE UP FOR IT, NOTHING ELSE! IF I DID OWN IT...LETS SAY IT WOULD BE DISATEROUS AND IT WOULD NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN.

Summary- Sanzo like usual is having a rough day, but it is only to get rougher for him when he finds out a random girl just goes up and kills a Sanzo Priest and he has to capture her. The thing that gets Sanzo is that girl he needs to capture seems familiar to him. With that questions start popping about. Who is this girl? Why did she kill the Sanzo Priest? Why does she seem familiar to Sanzo? One can only hope that there will be answers to theses questions.

The Girl Who Seduced the Sun

Chapter 2: A Past Long Forgotten

_ "Who's this Master, I never seen her around here before?"_

_ "Don't be so rude to her Kouryuu. Little Xue is going to be to living with us from now on," said Koumyou. When I decided to look at her, she looked like an ice demon that came straight from hell. Her silver hair(which is usually a demon hair color)went down a little passed her shoulders, she was only a little bit shorter than me, looks about my age, wearing a simple white dress, and her face only helped express her eyes on the emotion she is displaying, which was pure anger and hatred._

_ "Master are you sure that she isn't a demon?" After I said that she put her face downward shaking her head. Wait, is she laughing? If it is then she has quite the maniacal laugh for a girl._

_ When she went to look up at me, she had a demonic smile on her face, and her eyes had a gleam of annoyance in them. "Aren't **you** original, little monk. It gets tiring after the few hundred times. Though by the way you look, it may seem that you are also likely called a demon by the other monks yourself, now aren't you. You even have the personality too." She replied._

_ "Kouryuu, Xue both of you stop it right now! I'll punish you both if you don't stop it right now!" Spoke __Koumyou_ _in a stern voice. I think this is the first time in a long time I heard Master being serious and it's all that girl's fault._

_ "I don't have to listen to you __**Priest**__! For you're neither of my parents! I don't care what you you say! I'm leaving because I'm definitely not living in a place where I will only be criticized on things!" Xue yelled. Running without any hesitation off to descend down the stairs away from the temple she went._

_ "I knew it was going to be difficult but so far it is almost exceeding my expectations. Guess it just means I was underestimating the situation." Remarked my Master. Before I knew it my Master was chasing after the girl. What's the point anyway to catch her when she is only going to try to escape again later. It's obvious that she hates it here._

_ A couple hours passed by before my Master came back with Xue struggling in his arms. "Come on Xue, you know you have to live here from now to until your old enough to get a job and pay for your own house." Rendered Koumyou._

_ "I don't care! If I have to I'll live with another family! I'll just about live anywhere but just not **here**!" Yelled Xue while still struggling to get out of my Master's grip on her._

_ With an audible sigh, my Master made a decision. "You leave me no choice but to put you in the detention cell Xue. Kouryuu come with me, I need to talk to you after I drop off Xue." Said* Koumyou. _

_ "Your not dropping me off anywhere, you darn Priest! Once I get out of your arms, I'm so out of here!" Declared Xue loudly. To my Master's question, I just nodded my head yes and followed him to the detention cell._

_ When we got to the detention cell, my Master chanted some words under his breath. Abruptly, he stopped and so did Xue, moving that is. My Master should of done that in the first place. He would have had less problems that way(and possible bruises). After opening the door my Master lightly put her in there. "Xue, you shall stay in there until tomorrow or whenever you calm down. I'm telling you right now, I really don't like doing this type of stuff. You can even ask my little Kouryuu here how many times I've sent him here. I know automatically already that it's less than one hand. Am I right Kouryuu?" Stated Koumyou. Of course I had to think a little bit on how many times he has punished me, which actually hasn't been that many._

_ "I think it has only been 3 or less times Master. All of them being for reasonable thing's to be punished for." Though I have a feeling that there is soon going to be a fourth. I could tell she wanted to say something in anger, but couldn't because she was under an enchantment currently. _

_ My Master motioned me to close and lock the door, so I did it without complaint. Again my Master chanted some words. Those words leading to have at least mobility for her. First thing she did was bang loudly on the door constantly. Once she stopped banging and seemed maybe to have clam down a little bit, my Master spoke to her calmly but sternly. "It's like I said Xue I'll let you out once you're completely calm down. I'll come every now and then to bring food and water and to check up on your progress. Kouryuu come, it's time to leave her to think thoroughly of her actions." Without another word my Master started leaving with me not to far behind, only to hear loud banging when we left._

_ As we were walking I noticed the route to leading it to my Master's room. Looks like I'm in really huge trouble. When we finally entered my Master's room and settled down, it was dead silent. A few minutes passed by and my Master finally spoke. "Kouryuu what you did earlier was very rude of you. I thought to aspect better of you. Before I knew already that she was a bomb just waiting to explode. I was going to try to diffuse it before she blew, but you just went and ignited it without care or remorse. She is already going to have a hard time living here without your remarks. Your sharp tongue maybe normal for the guys around here but it's not for her."_

_ "She shouldn't be here in the first place Master, for it is against the rules."_

_ "I know it is against the rules Kouryuu but it's better for her to be near somebody she'll likely trust than some stranger."_

_ "Aren't you a stranger to her too Master."_

_ "Yes Kouryuu but, I think she'll trust me quicker than some random villager."_

_ "I'm not so sure about that, especially after locking her up her first day here. I know I wouldn't want to trust you if you locked me up my first day here. Plus come on Master, she won't survive living here. This environment is full of guys, no girls at all. Some of them are salacious, profane, unchaste, and concupiscent in every way of the the synonyms of lust and immoral. I wouldn't trust those students with my life and definitely with a girl for that matter."_

_ "You don't have to worry about her Kouryuu, believe it or not I'm very protective over you. There is no reason for me not to be the same with Xue."_

_ "Not to be rude or anything Master but, why did you choose here of all palaces for her to live? Surely living in the village would be a better place for her to live? Where there is plenty of children, women, and men for her to be around with and to socialize with. Plus she does have a family, doesn't she?"_

_ "That's the thing Kouryuu, she lost her family to a bunch of gone wild demons. And because of that she has no home, family, friends, or even a village for that matter to go back to. The demons didn't leave a single survivor or building left standing. They weren't going to let Xue be an exception, so I came in and I saved her. Though when I saved her, she wasn't grateful at all. She went as far as to try to kill herself with one of the knifes the demons were carrying around. Xue almost succeeded in doing it to if it weren't for my quick reflexes."_

_ "If she wanted to die shouldn't you have let her Master. I know that in our religion that were not suppose to take any living being's life but as far as we know she doesn't go by any religion. It may be sinful that she does suicide to us but it may be different for her."_

_ "Kouryuu anyone in this life deserves a second chance, even her. It's like you said Kouryuu, it's in our religion to not take a life. Buddha gives us these rules to teach and even try to lead a peaceful lives. Buddha also knows that mistakes will be made and he whole heartily forgives those who do. _

_"What's even the point of giving us these rules, if were not even disciplined for what we all do wrong? It's like the what the old adage says, 'give a person an inch they run a mile'. In other words Buddha is just willingly letting people take advantage of him when he shouldn't. Buddha really should grow a back bone at least in my opinion."_

_ "You can say all your opinions about Buddha all you want, but that won't change who Buddha is. It's just a given fact of life. Just like how all the monks opinionated on who you are and what you are. You still haven't change who you are just because of what they say have you? _

_"No, I haven't because their opinion doesn't matter."_

_ "That is exactly what I'm telling you about Buddha. Just because you want to see him one way doesn't mean he'll start going towards that direction. _

_"I guess it just means he does have somewhat of a back bone."_

_ "If that's what you say Kouryuu. Now then, what should I do for your punishment?" Man I knew this was coming eventually. "I come to the conclusion of grounding you for a week, double the chores, and possibly double the training all until your grounding is done."_

_ "Whatever you think is a suitable punishment Master, I'll take it." Though it doesn't mean I'll like it, but I'll deal with it._

_ "Alright then, your punishment starts tomorrow as soon as you wake up. It seems it's time for dinner, we should go check on Xue and give her a meal." _

_ "Yes Master." Getting up without another word my Master and I headed to the temple where the food was being served._

_ Once we had our meal, we set up Xue's meal plate and drink and headed towards the detention cell. Before we even dared to go in, my Master chanted some words to ensure Xue wouldn't escape. My Master then motioned me to open the door to let himself and I in. "Xue we're coming in to check on you." When we came in, she looked at us as if we're a disease. I probably wasn't looking at her too nicely either. "Okay you two you can stop with the glaring. Kouryuu I want you to give me her food and drink, then I want you to go to your room and go to bed. For I need to talk to Xue privately for a while."_

_ "Okay Master, I'll being leaving for bed now." Swiftly and quietly I left the room, closed the door behind me, hurried off to bed._

_ As I thought it would be, training and chores had definitely gotten more intense. While I was still in the middle of a training procedure, the monks decided to talk of how I'm doing my punishment training because I got in trouble with Koumyou. **Don't those monks have something else to do besides being a thorn in my side. **"Hey guys don't you have some chores to get working on. Or do I have to bother Master Sanzo to tell him you're all being lazy." Asked Shuei._

_ "We were going to get right on it Shuei." Answered a monk. Said monk then ran off with his buddies to do their chores and training._

_ "Their all complete utter cowards. Mention Master Sanzo they all go running for the hills with tails between their legs. Men like that will never get anywhere in this world."_

_ "Like always Kouryuu using such words against others. Shouldn't you try to avoiding such language, especially since it's what got you in trouble." Asked Shuei._

_ "Didn't take long for the monks gossip to get to your ears now did it Shuei."_

_ "Actually I heard it from the main source, Master Sanzo and the little girl. Let me tell yeah Kouryuu, she has a few choice words for you."_

_ "I have a few choice words for her to. That girl is noway an angel. Yelling and whining like a total brat. There's nothing good about her at all."_

_ "Like you Kouryouu she's only a child. Though unlike you she lost her home, family, friends, and everything she treasured by a hoard of demons. She's only acting this way because her world unexpectedly flipped on her. Now she has to go on as the only survivor of her village. Everything to her right now is strange. Doesn't have a single thing to relate to here. Don't you have any sympathy for her at all Kouryuu?"_

_ "Little to none."_

_ "That's harsh even at a girl you speak so sharply."_

_ "She is no girl Shuei, she's a demon."_

_ "Isn't that exactly the comment that got you in trouble in the first place."_

_ "No I said she looked like a demon. Now I'm saying she's a demon."_

_ "You're just saying that out of spite."_

_ "I wouldn't be so sure of that Shuei."_

_ "This behavior of yours is very usual for you Kouryuu."_

_ "What behavior of mine?"_

_ "Acting that of what you're suppose to be, a child. Just because she got you in trouble you're throwing a tantrum and tossing bitter words at her behind her back. Who would've thought that little Kouryuu can actually act his real age once in a blue moon." Finishing my training for the day, I got up and glared at Shuei. "Oh looks like I struck a chord." Taunted Shuei. He is the only one who dares to taunt me the way he does. Of course that's because he has the knowledge of when to pick a fight with me where he'll will. Stupid talisman user!_

_ "Yeah so what about me acting my real age Shuei?"_

_ "It's not often you act childish Kouryuu. Usually you act an age beyond your years. Which often catches a person off guard if they don't know you. Though to me, I find it comical for you to act your proper age. It's different from your accustom ways similar to that of an old man."_

_ "Why do you compare me with an old man Shuei?"_

_ "I compared you with an old man because your wisdom is much higher than the average kids, grump about the monks as if they were children, and the fact you never really enjoy yourself." As Shuei listed the traits I checked them off, all his reasoning's being correct. "Of course even though I say those things, it makes the essence of who **you **are. Which makes you a very unique kid to be hanging around with." Shuei puts his hand on my head and ruffled my hair a bit. "You should probably get to your chores done, we can always talk later. Though at some point you should apologize to that Xue girl and try to get to know her. Hey who knows, she maybe an interesting person you want to talk to. For I know my first time talking to you was amusing. Perhaps it'll be the same for you and Xue." With a wave of his hand Shuei left me to do whatever he was going to do. **Unique kid** huh. I'm just a kid there's nothing interesting about me, smiling not believing what I just though about myself. Realizing that I really did need to get my chores done, I walked off ponder what Shuei said and took very little consideration in it._

_ Quickly time passed by and my punishment was soon coming to an end. Today was to be my last day in discipline and not likely get into this type of trouble anytime soon or ever again. After dinner I finished up the last of the chores I had to do. Thankfully they didn't take that long to do for they were simply, but also tedious. _

_ On my way to put away the cleaning materials, I spotted Master Sanzo and that Xue girl laying on his lap outside of his room. Moving forward, I ignored them for I wasn't the type to eavesdrop on somebody's conversation. "Kouryuu how about you come over here." I should have known that Master Sanzo would have spotted me and ask me to go over there. Though by going over there that means dealing with **her**. I haven't spoken to her since the incident. What is Master Sanzo think he's doing? Knowing it's just better give up, I walked over them and sat on the other side of Master Sanzo. Giving a swift glance to the side, it appears that she was asleep and that my entrance didn't disturb her._

_ "Was there something you needed from me Master Sanzo?" _

_ "All I want from you is some company. Is that wrong?"_

_ "No nothing is wrong with that, I was just curious why you asked me over here when you have Xue here."_

_ "As you can see she's deeply asleep. Actually before I saw you pass by I was about to put her to bed. How about you come with me, we'll talk after I put her to bed so we don't disturb her. Following Master Sanzo's orders, I went with him to send Xue to bed. Her bed is with Master Sanzo and I's beds are. Gently, Master Sanzo put Xue under her covers and into her bed. Not once erupted from her sleep during this procedure. Smiling down as he looked at her sleeping form, he then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Doesn't she look so adorable and at peace Kouryuu?"_

"Master Koumyou!" I awoke startled from what only appears to be a dream of mine. Though I doubt it was really just an ordinary dream. It was trying to make a connection to something. How long have I been asleep anyway? Looking at myself I was covered in sweat. _Great I'm covered in sweat! I'm over due for a bath so I guess I'm taking one now._

Suddenly I felt something coming off my forehead. I peeled off whatever that was on my forehead so I could figure out what it was. Only to figure out it was a wet folded cloth. _This was definitely not on my head when I went to sleep so who put it on?_ I looked around the room to see if an answer would some how be provided to the random wet cloth. The answer might be possibly solved by the man who dozed off in the corner, Hiroku. If I was correct, I swear could see a shiner on his face. _Who the hell got violent and took it out on Hiroku?_

As I went to get up I fell down rather quickly on my ass. _What the hell is going on with my body? _Hiroku woke up at the sound of me falling down and he seemed rather relieved, but at the same time he looked a little panicked. "Master Sanzo you're finally awake, but you should probably stick to your bed for you have a high fever." Said Hiroku. _That's why my body felt so weak, along with the fact that I'm covered in sweat. It would also explain the wet cloth. A bath right now might help me get better._

"Hiroku could you help me get to a bath. All this sweat on me will not help my current condition."

"Yes I can Master Sanzo! I already have a bath set for you because Mrs. Dr. Ito said that you might be waking up soon and told me to get a bath ready. That's woman's intuition for yeah I guess." Answered Hiroku. I rolled my eyes at the suggestion of the _woman's intuition _thing. To the best of my ability tried to get up with what little strength I had. Amazingly I did fine. Now that I probably jinxed myself, I went on walking with Hiroku leading the way. For the most part I was falling from my own body weight on the way to the bath. Hiroku helped me when I would stumble and or fell to the ground. _Man I hate feeling this weak! Did I really over work my body to this point of exhaustion?_

Finally we got to the bathroom with the tub all set up for me to settle into. "Hey Hiroku is Dr. Ito still here?" I asked because there were a few things I want to talk to her about.

"Why yes she Master Sanzo. Do you need her for something?" Asked Hiroku.

"Yeah I do, but after my bath I'll speak to her. Until then tell her that I wish to speak with her about a few things in my room. You can leave now Hiroku."

"Are you sure you'll be alright Master Sanzo? You're body is in a very weak state right now. You kept having problems of getting to even to this spot." Questioned Hiroku.

"I'll be fine, just report my message Hiroku."

"Okay Master Sanzo, if you say so." Replied solemnly. Without another word he left the room as he was ordered. Miraculously some how I got undressed and into to the tub without too much trouble. Once in the water I relaxed in it's heat. It felt so _damn_ good in this water. Since I had the time to think, I thought about the recent dream I had. _From the first time I heard her name because of the Three Aspects, I thought I knew her from somewhere. Proven more so when my mind conjured that image of her then went to save her. That dream I just had has to be a memory of some sort. Once she wakes up maybe it'll all click of who she is to me. I only know a few things about her so far and they're not nice things either. And apparently I didn't like her when we first met. Which reminds me, I think my dream left me a incomplete memory for I didn't get to hear my reply to Master Koumyou. What a dumbass dream!_ After soaking in the water for a few minutes I started washing up.

To say the least it was rather difficult to clean myself when my body felt like lead. Annoying as it was, I accomplish cleansing myself. The easy part was to get into the bath, now the hard part has come. That part being to _get out_ of the bath. _Oh I can already tell this is going to to be __**fun**__._

Ever so slowly I got out of the bath; with as much grace as a cat that slipped into a pond, and escape frantically like a mad man. Some how I made it through the task and started to look for a towel. Right on the sink there was a towel and a set of clothes ready for me to change into. _I'll have to thank Hiroku for thinking of ahead of time. _After drying myself as thoroughly as possible, I put on my clothes to have something on my body. _Now I just have to get to Xue's temporary room and I'll be good. Speaking of which I didn't ask Hiroku about her condition, I'll just have to ask when I see him. Man, it seems that I'm forgetting everything today. It's probably because I haven't had any alcohol or coffee go through my system. If I don't forget I'll also ask Hiroku to get me some coffee. _

Leaving the bathroom, I spot Hiroku with some coffee in his hands. Hiroku looked up at me and handed over the coffee, which I took gratefully. Steadily drinking my coffee, I could feel my body becoming less like lead. By the time I finished with my coffee, I felt a lot better. "Thanks Hiroku, I feel a lot better now with caffeine in my system. Now before I go off to speak with Dr. Ito, how is Xue doing?"

"She still hasn't awoken Master Sanzo after you temporarily put her in my care. Mrs. Dr. Ito said the poison that was in her system was a real nasty one. Xue may or may not awaken for another few days, at least that's what Mrs. Dr. Ito told me." Said Hiroku. _Sounds just peachy keen, except for the fact that I'll have to wait for her to wake up before I can go back to the Three Aspects. Oh well, not a lot of things never went the way he wanted it to anyway. This will just be one of many on his long list of __**things that don't go his way**__._

"Alright, well I'm going to speak with Dr. Ito about a few things, and you watch over Xue until further notice from me."

"Okay Master Sanzo." Replied Hiroku. Leaving our separate ways to do what we needed to do, we spoke not another word.

Sanzo: Why the hell do I have a fever now?

Xardia: See told you I could make make it worst for you.

Sanzo: Plus since when did I give you permission anyway to look in to my past and dreams?

Xardia: Never, too late anyway since it's already posted on Fan Fiction.

Sanzo: *Pulls out banishing gun* Looks like I have to teach someone some discipline! *shoots in my general direction*

Xardia: God dammit Sanzo control your temper tantrums! Once again it looks like I'm ending with me running from Sanzo. None the lease I'll writ up the next chapter ASAP! Until then bye folks. I just hope I live long enough for chapter 3. *Bullet grazes top of my head* Ahhhhhh stop it Sanzo I want to see another day.

Sanzo: You should have thought of that before you started writing down and posting crap stories about me! *shoots another few bullets*

Xardia: Someone save me!


End file.
